warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lephantis/@comment-33490977-20200123070332/@comment-33490977-20200124132216
Thanks for your time and tries :) Since the Sortie is gone I only did the further tests on the normal derelict node. I'm also very busy for a few days so I can't test more than below for the time being. I can definitely confirm that the first phase appears to have 3x Lepthanis Health (one for each head). I forgot to add that in my original post. Also, as you say, the second phase seems to distribute the HP evenly between all 3 heads, making the boss effectively having 4x the stated health. My further testing was with the Penta and the Seer. Both unmodded. Penta has only 75 Impact as damage while the Seer has evenly distributed 33.7 IPS (101.1 total). My Rhino Buff was 100.5% (tried to get to 100% to make it easier but my mods were not sufficient). No Aura this time. First Phase, First Try: * Penta damage: **Expected damage: 75 to all heads since Impact does not affect any Infested Health Class **Corpus Head 69 dmg, (206 once), 275 crit **Infested Head 69 dmg, 275 crit **Grineer Head 69 dmg, 275 crit, sadly unable to hit the face **137 dmg to all heads with rhino buff * Seer damage: **Expected damage: at least 100 (if I've done my calculations right and if we only take the stated "Fossilized" with a 15% increased vulnerability against slash into account) **Corpus Head: 94 dmg, 282 crit without buff and 189 normal damage with rhino buff **Infested Head: 91 dmg, 273 crit and 183 normal dmg with rhino buff **Grineer Head: 91 dmg, 183 normal dmg with rhino buff **Grineer Face: 200 dmg, 402 with Rhino Buff and 570 crit with Rhino Buff (this was super weird) Second Phase, First Try: * Penta damage: ** 69 dmg to all heads, 275 crit to all heads, 138 normal dmg with Rhino buff ** 138 dmg to face without buff * Seer damage: ** 91 dmg to all heads, 273 crit to all heads, 183 with Rhino Buff, 505 dmg with Rhino buff crit to all heads ________ First Phase, Second Try (with Seer only, since Penta delt the same damage to all heads;additional Expel Grineer and Corpus with each 30%): * Seer Damage: **Corpus Head: 90 dmg no buff, 270 crit no buff, 181 Rhino buff, 504 buff crit **Infested Head: 87 dmg no buff, 262 crit no buff, 175 Rhino buff, 502 buff crit **Grineer Head: 87 dmg no buff, 262 crit no buff, 175 Rhino Buff, 502 buff crit **Grineer Face: 192 dmg no buff, 507 crit no buff, 386 Rhino Buff (no crits since he died before I got one) Second Phase, Second try: * Seer Damage: **87 dmg to all heads no buff, 175 Rhino Buff, 502 buff crit **191 dmg to the face no buff, 384 Rhino Buff, (no crits since he died before I got one) My thoughts and what I got from those tries: * Rhino Buff appears to work as the intended flat damage increase * Crits for Seer were alywas ~3x base dmg to head and ~4x for Penta. This is both twice the inital crit multi of those weapons. This agrees with what you got on your Plinx. * The Grineer Face 2x multi seems to be false for the Seer. The face receives slightly more damage (around 10%) while the Penta deals exactly 2x the head damage. Therefore it could be a weakness against Slash or Puncture against the face only * Rhino Buff crit increase value appears to be less than for hits/crits without buff * Corpus Head gets increased damage from Seer, making it slightly weaker either against Puncture, Slash or both * Those weapons delt only slightly reduced damage compared to what was expected. Therefore we can rule out "X percentage of weapon damage" as the only rule. It may has a rule like "diminishing damage the higher the weapon damage". This also sounds logical since this does not make weaker weapons entirely useless. * Expel Corpus and/or Grineer appear to reduce the Seer damage while the Corpus head still gets slightly increased damage compared to the other heads. The Corpus head however still gets less damage than the other heads without Expel Mods. This might indicate that the mods in fact are working (for all heads) but because of the "diminishing damage" rule now make the Seer deal less dmg than before. * All heads in the Second Phase appear to get the same damage as the Grinner/Infested Head in Phase 1. If it's true like you said and only Bane of Infested worked (i didn't put that Expel mod on) then the "diminishing damage" rule may affect the damage of your weapon regardless of what you'd actually deal to Lephantis but to how much you COULD deal in theory to an enemy if all your mods would work as intended. This and the point before is sadly conflicting with what you got from your unmodded Synoid Gammacore since his base damage is only 20 and therefore should deal at least 18 if we compare the percentages to my Seer and Penta. Additional Info I gathered: *It looks like he gets hit by electrified water even while invulnerable (his grey health bar is blinking red frequently when staying on water). At least at the start of the second phase. After killing one head this did not happen again. *The Multishot nerf seems to affect only the multishot pellet. So if you don't hit with the "first pellet" but hit with the "second pellet", it appears to always only deal the reduced damage. I tried that with a ~68 fire rate Prisma Grakata and 84.5% increased recoil (to make sure i really don't hit much). In addition to that, at least with that fire rate, I wasn't able to reduce the damage of the bullets. That makes me think that it's at least no rule like "dmg in a given time window" *The mission gives around 10k credits as a reward